


Red roses

by Clown1Butter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, literally so short in my eyes lol, literally the first fic I've ever written, no angst lol, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown1Butter/pseuds/Clown1Butter
Summary: "ι ωαииα ѕнσω уσυнσω gσσ∂ ωє ¢συℓ∂ вє тσgєтнєяι ωαииα ℓσνє уσυ тняσυgн тнє иιgнтωє'ℓℓ вє α ѕωєєт ∂ιѕαѕтєя."hahahahaahahga wow
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 31





	1. Yes

Nothing really _fair_ sort of speak. We’re just handed some shitty excuses and we have to decide if its fair or not. Probably why im a coined selfish brat but by my father im a young spoken prince with a chance.

Its hard I guess, I never asked to fall in love with Him. In a way I regret it. Im now borderline harassed by my Father to leave a filthy Knight and find royalty suited for me. I mean our relationship wasnt always dandy but..this? This was ridiculous. I never asked for it.

He’s a pretty man though, He’s so precious I still dont understand why he stays. Why he bothers and why he cares so much about me, a spoiled brat who cant do anything, Theres so many other attractive men like me in the kingdom, im the only one who could win him over.

Am I? Am i really the one for _him?_

* * *

No shit a man wouldnt be too happy waking up in the middle of the night, especially if he had to to get up early and if he hasnt slept too well recently due to his worrying. But he rarely saw him and it was hard to say no to such a handsome cheeky face

“Hey! Dreamy!”

Rocks flying against a window, rope in hand and stallion right next to his side. Dream sighed that was another window to be fixed.

He tossed to silk blankets to his side and stood up sliding into his slippers, the window led him to no surprise, the fucking dork was up once again, just like every saturday night. I wouldnt be surprised if he lost his arm I wouldnt be surprised if he lost an arm and leg and crawled all the way over here just to throw a rock at my window.

“Yes techno?” He whisper screamed to the male, holding the rope he would already know that he was going to toss it up for him to grab. He already knew what he was going to say considering he said it every single night.

“Let me toss up the rope and we’ll go by the-” “The river, yes, and come back up when the sun comes. Toss the damn rope already!” Techno chuckled and threw it high, Higher than any man he knew could.

He was able to grab the very top of the rope and yank it up with all my might, tying it to a built hanger in his room. It always worked and it better not fail him tonight, or any night for that matter.

He gripped it with all his strength which wasnt very much but enough to keep himself hanging and slide down slowly with words of encouragement like “Come on you can do it!” and “ you’re strong enough arent you?”. He soon made it to the ground, dirt and and grass covering the bottom of his slippers which almost fell off when he was sliding down. Techno smiled and hugged the shorter man, his hugs were always big soft and comforting, it never fails to make him smile.

He then scooped up dream and put him on the back of his horse as he rode in the front. He wrapped his arms around his waist and he looked down at dream, He looked kind of scared even if hes ridden horses many times, “Dreamy calm down, they’re as kind as snowfall.” “I dont care they’re scary” He sighed and shook his head with a smile, and with a mighty roar from the horse they headed off to the river.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard day for dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas come to me at night

He always loved the river, It reminded him of his papas gems that were plastered all over his clothing. Dad always says they’re useless and a waste of money but he beg to differ. It makes his papa different from other kings around, it gave him a strange identity that only papa has to his name.

It was the place where Techno never failed to make him smile. His demeanor would slightly calm from when he picked him up but he was nonetheless happy.

Techno wrapped his arms around dreams waist and he looked down at the water below them, both of their legs dangled inches away from splashing into the cool water. “I always love this time of day” Techno spoke softly into dreams ear and he rested his chin on his shoulder. He then gave dream a peck on the cheek and pinched it, dream quickly swatted his hand away, “Whats the matter honey bunches? You’ve never done that before.”

Dream sighed, today was hard for him. His father never ceased to yell and screech at him about the things he couldn't fix or the things his father didnt enjoy seeing from him. That he needed to be more mature and that he was some idiot, His father managed to grab him by the hair and throw him in his room, his head still hurt like hell.

What did he really do wrong? He had nothing else to do minus mess around. It was the only way anyone would ever notice he existed. Everyones always too busy, too busy for him anyway.

Was he really that big of a fucking deal? Was he really the biggest issue in the kingdom that he had to worry about? He knows he’ll never be king anyway his father will always choose george over me (Im sayin George and him are siblings cuz who else.). He’s way better than him. He actually does was he needs to, unlike dream. Hell, he could die and his father wouldnt care; he would just complain about having a shitty image for letting the eldest die.

Dream didnt realize how quiet he was being until Techno pulled him back into his chest and rocked him back and forth kissing his head. Being so close to him always, _ always _ made him feel calm. It made him feel safe, secure and away from everyone who hurt him, like his father.

He buried his face into his chest and let a few tears stream down from his face, Techno and rubbed it gently in circles. Nothing else mattered for now, No dad, no George, Nothing, Just Techno. He was his focus and always will be, he took him in and he’s going to be the one he will always live for at this point.

“Let it out.” He said and looked down at dreams tear stained face. He glanced upward to see a small soft smile on a handsome face, Techno’s face. My knight in shining armor. And I dont care how cheesy that it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to use ao3 help me


End file.
